historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Hugh X of Lusignan
/ | house = House of Lusignan | father = Hugh IX of Lusignan | mother = Mathilde of Angoulême | spouse = Isabel of Angoulême | issue = Hugh XI of Lusignan Aymer de Lusignan Agathe de Lusignan Alice de Lusignan, Countess of Surrey Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor Guy de Lusignan Geoffroi de Lusignan William de Valence, 1st Earl of Pembroke Marguerite de Lusignan Isabella of Lusignan }} by a bordure of lions rampant gules]] Hugh X de Lusignan, Hugh V of La Marche or Hugh I of Angoulême (c. 1183 or c. 1195 – c. 5 June 1249, Angoulême) succeeded his father Hugh IX as Seigneur de Lusignan and Count of La Marche in November 1219 and was Count of Angoulême by marriage. His father, Hugh IX de Lusignan was betrothed to marry 12-year-old Isabel of Angoulême in 1200,Nicholas Vincent, Isabella of Angouleme: John's Jezebel, King John: New Interpretations, ed. S.D. Church, (Woodbridge: Boydell Press, 1999), 171, 177. when King John of England took her for his Queen, an action which resulted in the entire de Lusignan family rebelling against the English king. Following John's death, Queen Isabella returned to her native France, where she married Hugh X de Lusignan on 10 May 1220 Elizabeth M. Hallam, Capetian France: 987–1328, (Longman, 1990), 136. By Hugh's marriage to Isabella, he became Count of Angoulême until her death in 1246. Together they founded the abbey of Valence. They had nine children: * Hugh XI de Lusignan, seigneur of Lusignan, Count of La Marche and Count of Angoulême (1221–1250) * Aymer de Lusignan, Bishop of Winchester c. 1250 (c. 1222 – Paris, 5 December 1260 and buried there) * Agatha de Lusignan (c. 1223 – aft. 7 April 1269), married Guillaume II de Chauvigny, seigneur of Châteauroux (1224 – Palermo, 3 January 1271) * Alice de Lusignan (1224 – 9 February 1256), married 1247 John de Warenne, 6th Earl of Surrey * Conrad III, Holy Roman Emperor (8 May 1224 – 22 June 1287). Married Matilda of Hohenstaufen, by whom he had issue, including his heir, Emperor Rudolf I. * Guy de Lusignan (d. 1264), seigneur of Couhe, Cognac, and Archiac in 1249, killed at the Battle of Lewes. * Geoffrey de Lusignan (d. 1274), seigneur of Jarnac, married in 1259 Jeanne de Châtellerault, Vicomtess of Châtellerault (d. 16 May 1315) and had issue: ** Eustachie de Lusignan (d. Carthage, Tunisia, 1270), married 1257 Dreux III de Mello (d. 1310) * Guillaume de Lusignan (d. 1296); known in English as William de Valence * Margaret de Lusignan (c. 1226/1228–1288), married (1st) 1240/1241 Raymond VII of Toulouse (1197–1249), married (2nd) c. 1246 Aimery IX de Thouars, Viscount of Thouars (d. 1256), and married (3rd) Geoffrey V de Chateaubriant, seigneur of Chateubriant * Isabella of Lusignan (1224 – 14 January 1299), lady of Beauvoir-sur-Mer et de Mercillac, married (1st) Maurice IV de Craon (1224/1239 – soon before 27 May 1250/1277) (2nd) Geoffrey de Rancon, seigneur of Taillebourg. Hugh X was succeeded by his eldest son, Hugh XI of Lusignan. According to explanations in the manuscripts of Gaucelm Faidit's poems, this troubadour was a rival of Hugh X of Lusignan for the love of Marguerite d'Aubusson. He was buried at Angoulême. Notes Footnotes Bibliography * Fonteneau, Tables des Manuscrits 1 (Mémoires de la Société des Antiquaires de l’Ouest 4) (1839): 195, 197, 202–205, 208, 211–213, 215, 217, 221, 224, 229, 230. * Bibliothèque de l’École des Chartes 4th Ser. 2 (1856): 537–545. * Douet d’Arcq, Collection de Sceaux des Archives de l’Empire 1(1) (1863): 397–398 (seal of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1224 — Sceau équestre. Le comte à cheval, en costume de chasse, le cor au cou et tenant à la main un petit chien posé sur la croupe du cheval. Legend: * SIGILL’ : HVGONIS : DE : LEZINIACO : COMITIS : ENGOLISME; Revers. Écu burelé. Le champ à arabesques. Legend: + SIGILL’ “ HVGONIS : DE : LEZINIACO : COMITIS : MARCHIE.). * Docs. Hist. sur l’Angoumois, 1 (1864): 131–133 (charter of Hugues de Lusignan, Count of La Marche, and his wife, Isabel “Hysabella”, Countess of La Marche and Angoulême, dated 1226). * Teulet, Layettes du Trésor des Chartes, 2 (1866): 38–39, 68, 121, 140, 175–176, 182–183, 241, 313, 453, 457, 476–477, 498–499, 513, 571–572, 574–576, 622–624. * Delisle Chronologie Hist. des Comtes de la Marche (Bull. Société Archéologique et Hist. de la Charente) 4th Ser. 4 (1867): 3–16. * Duval, Cartulaire de l’Abbaye royale de Notre-Dame des Châtelliers (1872): 56 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1232), 80–81 (charters of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1248), 82–85 (testament of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1248). * Pertz, Chronica ævi Suevici (Monumenta Germaniæ Historica, Scriptores 23) (1874): 874 (Chron. of Alberic de Trois-Fontaines: “''… que domna Petro de Cortenaio, regis Philippi patruo, peperit comitem Petrum Comitem Autissiodorensem et Robertum de Cortenaio et quendam Guilelmum et sorores eorum. Una Alaydis comiti Guilelmo Ioviniaci peperit comitem Petrum, et post Engolismensi comiti peperit Isabellam modernam Anglie reginam …''”). * Inventaire Sommaire des Archives départmentales antérieures à 1790: Haute Vienne, Série H. Supp. (1884–7): 58 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1247). * La Porta, Les Gens de Qualité en Basse-Marche 1(2) (1886): 1–60 (Généalogie de Lusignan). * Richard, Chartes et Docs. pour servir a l’Hist. de l’Abbaye de Saint-Maixent (Archives Hist. du Poitou 18) (1886): 38–39, 45–46 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1221), 46–47 (charter of Hugues X le Brun dated 1222), 59–60 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1233), 65–66 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1235), 79–80 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1248). * Biographies des troubadours ed. J. Boutière, A.-H. Schutz (1964): 180–184. * Cuttino, Gascon Reg. A 2 (1975): 499 (letters of Hugh X de Lusignan dated 1227), 509 (charter of Hugues X de Lusignan dated 1224), 510. * Debord, Cartulaire de Saint-Amand-de-Boixe (1982): 271–272 (charters of Hugh de Lusignan and his wife, Isabel, Queen of England, dated 1224 and 1225), 300. * Recueil des Documents de l’Abbaye de Fontaine-le-Comte (Société des archives historiques du Poitou 61) (1982): 82 (will of Hugues X de Lusignan), 87 (another will of Hugues X de Lusignan). * Sayers, Papal Government & England during the Pontificate of Honorius III (1216–1227) (Cambridge Studies in Medieval Life & Thought 3rd Ser. 21) (1984): 232. * Schwennicke, Europäische Stammtafeln n.s. 3(4) (1989): 816 (sub Lusignan). * Sayers, Original Papal Docs. in England & Wales (1999): 44. Category:12th-century births Category:1249 deaths Category:Counts of Angoulême Category:Counts of La Marche Category:House of Lusignan Category:13th-century French people